The present invention relates to doorstops and it relates more particularly to the type of doorstop which is mounted on the hinge pin of the door like those shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,620 and 2,813,293.
A problem encountered with hinge-pin doorstops is that they tend to damage the door and/or frame at the points where the stop contacts them. This is particularly true where doorstops are used on hollow-core doors due to the fact that the outer panels on such doors are easily penetrated by the bumper on the doorstop under the very high force exerted by the door against the stop at the hinge. To my knowledge there has been no satisfactory prior solution to this problem, despite the fact that it has existed for many years.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hinge-pin doorstop which reduces or eliminates damage to the wood work on the door and frame.